


El Heredero del Mal

by CarriettaWhite



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Era, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarriettaWhite/pseuds/CarriettaWhite
Summary: En una nueva Era, donde el Mundo de las Sombras y el Mundano se conviertieron en uno solo alrededor del mundo, luego de que todo quedara devastado y sin nada definido a causa de la guerra, los sobrevivientes se fueron reagrupando en territorios que ahora conforman grandes Naciones y ReinosEn un archipielago del Pacifico se alzo el Reino de Idris,  habitado por mundanos, subterraneos y nefilims. Este hermoso lugar es gobernado desde hace mas de 300 años por la linea Morgenstern, fundadora y creadora de la capital Alacante, hasta que son derrocados por Robert Lightwood y el grupo llamado El CirculoAhora, luego de 11 años, el Rey Robert ha mantenido el trono, el pueblo celebra la expulsión de los híbridos "Hijos de demonios" y por fin reina la paz. Aun así las familias que siguen siendo leales a los Morgenstern se preguntan: ¿Donde estan los hijos de Valentine?No muy lejos de alli el legitimo Heredero de la Corona de Cristal ha estado formando su ejercito, y junto a su hermosa hermana están decididos a tomar lo que les pertenece siguiendo el lema de su familia:Si no puedo mover el Cielo, levantare el Infierno
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood





	1. El Ascenso

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, esta historia incluye muchos personajes del universo de Cazadores de Sombras hasta la actualidad, se veran algunos cambios de personalidad y actitud, ya que esta ambientada en otro mundo que tiene ligeras influencias de los libros Cancion de Hielo y Fuego, en este mundo veremos que ha ocurrido la tercera y cuarta guerra mundial donde los demonios plagaron el mundo y trayendo devastacion, por lo que los Cazadores de Sombras fueron creados y estos despues de muchisimos años de lucha y muerte la mayor parte de los demonios fueron extinguidos de la tierra, no sin un alto costo por supuesto, la humanidad había sido casi arrasada por completo y quedaba poco de ella alrededor del mundo  
> Se han creado diversos reinos alrededor del mundo ahora y existe uno de ellos el cual se considera el hogar de los cazadores de sombras, el Reino de Idris.
> 
> Espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendola, tambien se encuentra publicada en Wattpad y en Potterfics bajo el mismo nombre

Olía a humo, asfixiante y matador

Por todas partes un gas oscuro y toxico se filtraba por la puerta, las ventanas y los pequeños orificios de las paredes, los ojos picaban y no veía absolutamente nada

Podía sentir la mano de mi hermano sobre la mia, apretándola tan fuerte que pensé que me la rompería, mi madre en cambio estaba sentada en frente de nosotros, aun era capaz de distinguir su radiante cabello igual al mio, aun no sabía muy bien que era lo que sucedia

Recuerdo haber estado corriendo por los jardines buscando a nuestro gato, recuerdo quedarme viendo una de las flores que estaba allí cuando el guardia a cargo de vigilarme grito mi nombre intentando llamar mi atención, yo voltee a verlo y este ya se dirigía corriendo hacia mi

Al ser un hombre lobo llego en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba y sin pedir permiso ni nada me cargo sobre su hombro y corrió hacia el interior, fue allí cuando pude ver de que huíamos, al otro lado del jardín se encuentran los establos y una de las puertas para ingresar al Castillo se hallaba en llamas, el fuego alto y peligroso la consumía lentamente

Los caballos huían del establo y veía como varias personas vestidas de negro y azul entraban al lugar con armas en las manos, no pude ver más ya que me encontraba dentro del palacio nuevamente pero aun asi pude escuchar los gritos de miedo y horror. Eran gritos de muerte

Aun los escucho, aquellas doncellas a las que rebanaron la garganta, las hadas a las que cortaron las cabezas y las exhiben en picas por los muros de mi hogar, como luego de matar a los hombres lobo en su forma lobezna los despellejaron y usaron sus pieles en las paredes del palacio

Cuando me encontraba encerrada en la celda más profunda de las mazmorras podía oír los lamentos y gemidos de dolor, tristeza y culpa, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían los nuevos guardias, con sus uniformes negros y azules de cuero, pude ver que usaban runas y cuchillos serafines, aquellos que se habían dejado de usar por que no existía más amenaza demoniaca

Luego recordó que esas armas también eran capaces de matar vampiros, brujos, hombres lobo y hadas.

Estando allí en esa celda sucia y descuidada que olía a mierda de caballo, podía seguir viéndolo, recuerda como el humo quemaba sus ojos por el esfuerzo de visualizar algo, podía sentir los brazos de su hermano protegiéndola de los intrusos y podía seguir escuchando los gritos de misericordia y dolor que su madre daba a los atacantes

Pude ver su sangre derramada en el suelo y su cuerpo en una extraña posición con los ojos desorbitados mirando hacia la nada, la sangre cubría todo su estómago y salía por su boca y nariz, el hermoso cabello rojizo de su madre se unía con su sangre produciendo una imagen aún más perturbadora

Recuerda haber gritado, decir su nombre, el de su padre y el de su hermano que le respondía pero ella no podía escucharlo

Creo que lo peor de todo es que en ese tiempo que estuvo allí en esa celda estuvo esperando que alguien llegara y les dijera que todo había sido una equivocación, que aquel ataque no había significado nada y que su padre entraría por la puerta de metal y les diría que todo saldría bien

Es una pena que después de un mes estando allí abajo no fue su padre quien fue a por ellos, y tampoco les dijeron que todo era un error, solo le confirmaron sus más grandes miedos

Aquel lugar ya no era su hogar, esa palabra ya no existía, su familia había muerto y su lugar había sido usurpado, lo único que le quedaba era huir de aquellos monstruos que se atrevieron un día llamarse sus amigos. Desde ahora en adelante nadie podía salvarla, solo ella era capaz de ello

Era de día cuando se infiltraron, habían trabajado durante meses para llevar a cabo el plan, había pasado noches en vela y su esposa se preocupaba cada vez más, su hijo menor tenía ya dos años de edad y seguía llorando por sus ausencias, él sabía que su matrimonio no sería el mismo después de todas aquellas faltas, pero estaba seguro que todo valdría la pena

Pensó que se sentiría culpable al conspirar contra el, aquel hombre que llamaba hermano y visitaba cada vez que podía, pero la realidad es que cuando pude sentarse en aquella hermosa silla, en el trono, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Después de todo fueron sus antepasados los que se equivocaron al dejar que tal línea de sangre los gobernara, ellos no poseían la mano de hierro necesaria para tomar decisiones difíciles, no tenían la astucia ni el ingenio para planificar guerras y sin duda podían llegar a ser muy retorcidos

Después de todo si poseyeran todas las virtudes que el tenia hubieran previsto que ese ataque iba a ocurrir, eran demasiado confiados, muy humanos para su propio bien, la sangre de ángel que corría por sus venas pareciera que no existiera, pero a pesar de ello se alegró que no hubieran podido detenerlo, todos en el Reino tenían que saber que el verdadero Rey no se hallaba escondido en su castillo de Cristal, ese hombre que debía regir por sobre todo estaba ahora recuperando lo que le pertenecía

Recuerda como el fuego cobro vida en el lugar, los gritos de los traicioneros y el ejército de aquellos inútiles que ahora pagaban el precio, cuando camino hacia la sala del trono y encontró al afamado Rey de Plata sobre su trono con la espada en mano no pudo evitar reír, aquel hombre severo y “valiente” se encontraba escondido en sus muros mientras sus hombres morían por el

Bueno no sus hombres, aquellos monstruos que el hacía llamar amigos

Robert le había advertido una vez a su amigo que relacionarse con aquellos híbridos demoniacos le traerían consecuencias, que ya habían construido su reinado y que debían deshacerse de esas bestias antes de que fuera tarde, podían crear una nueva Era, libre de la sangre demoniaca y el demonio que aun asechaba en sus ciudades y en sus calles

El no lo escucho, lo llamo un fanático y lo acuso de traicionar aliados poderosos, pero la realidad fue que el hombre más poderoso de esas tierras era el mismo al que había echado de la sala y vuelto su enemigo

Cuando durmió esa noche aun podía sentir la sangre de Valentine Morgenstern en su rostro, su espada atravesando su cuello y la sangre derramada sobre el suelo de oro, la llamada Corona de Cristal cayó al piso en repiqueteo y el aun en su momento mas glorioso la tomo en manos y pudo sentir que volvia a casa

Sentado en la enorme silla real con el poder embargándolo vio como sus hombres traían ante sus ojos a los niños de Jocelyn, estos tenían expresiones de terror en sus caritas angelicales, él los hubiera matado allí mismo si no fuera porque su mejor amigo, Wayland, que se hallaba ahora a su lado comentándole las pérdidas de la batalla lo convenció de que matarlos crearía más odio en el pueblo por aquellos que no veían en sus ojos todo aquello de buena manera

Pero cometio un error, el lo sabia desde que pronuncio aquellas palabras pero es que en aquel momento pensó que la piedad y misericordia eran dignas en cualquier Rey, pues se había equivocado, ninguno de esas miserables Estrellas merecia su piedad, y debio haberlos exterminado cuando tuvo la oportunidad

Fue un mes después de aquel triunfo cuando le comunicaron que unos monstruos infiltrados en sus muros habían liberado a los pequeños príncipes y huido de sus manos, recuerda gritar de rabia haciendo que su consejo se sobresaltara ante su ira, fue allí también que se dio cuenta de su poder e influencia sobre aquellos que se hacían llamar Compañeros

Organizo muchas búsquedas y prometió mucho dinero al que le trajera aquellos niños vivos o muertos, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos esos Morgenstern se habían desvanecido en el aire, nadie les había visto ni siquiera el rastro, y fue por ello que se relajo, supuso que unos jóvenes en el exilio sin ningún tipo de ayuda no suponían peligro alguno a su Corona, después de todo ningún cazador de sombras ayudaría a tales vándalos

Por ello siguió el tiempo y su paranoia se rebajo unos centímetros, su amada esposa le había dado no solo una niña si no que a los dos años de la victoria le proporciono otro hermoso bebe al que llamo Maxwell

La vida era buena y el reino comenzó a seguir un curso de paz a pesar de las renitencias que llevaban algunos con el nuevo dueño de la Corona de Cristal, hubo casas que aun aclamaban su lealtad a la Estrella pero fue por ello mismo que fueron castigados, expulsándolos de cierta manera de la sociedad manteniéndolos desinformados y sin ningún tipo de influencia en el Reino de Idris

El Ascenso de los Lightwood al poder fue imparable, el Rey Robert y la Reina Maryse eran de increíble belleza al igual que sus hijos, el heredero al trono Alexander, la preciosa princesa Isabelle y el pequeño Max, eran la imagen de una familia fuerte y capaz, era una pena que en su camino al poder cometieran muchísimos errores los cuales pagarían con sangre a su tiempo.


	2. Hermanos de Vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si quieren saber las edades de cada personaje, aqui se las dejo segun aparezcan, en la historia estamos en el año 2461, pero la tecnologia es muy anticuada y no es casi usada a causa de las salvaguardas del reino y que se perdio mucho conocimiento durante las guerras pasadas 
> 
> Jace Herondale 18 años  
> Alec Lightwood 20 años  
> Isabelle Lightwood 17 años  
> Max Lightwood 11 años

— ¡Jace! —grito una voz femenina que se escuchó por todo el pasillo, al final de él se encontraba su madre que solo atino a suspirar de forma cansada

Al frente de ella su hija, con el cabello oscuro arreglado perfectamente en una media cola con flores en la cabeza se encontraba gritando de una forma que una dama sin duda no haría, sus manos retorcían la falda azul de su nuevo vestido y su rostro reflejaba frustración

Isabelle estaba mas que enfadada, sentía como la ira corria por sus venas y todo era a causa de su estúpido hermano y su mas imbécil amigo, aquellos idiotas estaban tan muertos que cuando los atrapara suplicarían piedad

En medio de sus pensamientos sobre como torturar a los muchachos no noto que alguien se acercaba y le colocaba un mano en el hombro, por ello se sobresalto y abrió la boca para gritar pero luego enmudecio al notar que era su madre con expresión severa quien estaba frente a ella

—Cariño—le dijo calmadamente pero apretando su hombro—¿Hay una buena razón por la que estes gritando como loca?

Isabelle abrió la boca dispuesta a expresar sus razones a gritos pero viendo aquello la Reina la volvió a callar alzando su mano

—Si vuelves a gritar me vere obligada a tomar medidas Isabelle—la calla seriamente—Sabes como odio verte subir la voz

Su hija usando toda su fuerza para no voltear los ojos, respira profundo y habla

—Lo que pasa es que tu querido hijo y su guardia han arruinado uno de mis vestidos favoritos—dice mostrándole la tela en sus manos, la Reina al verla comprende su furia, la hermosa tela de seda morada se encontraba manchada de un liquido rojo desconocido

La mujer reprime una sonrisa y mira dulcemente a su hija que la ve mas que enojada si no con indignación

— ¿Te estas riendo?—exclama Isabelle sin poder creerlo

—Oh vamos cariño sabes que tan bromistas pueden llegar a ser tu hermano y Jace—

Isabelle negando con la cabeza reclama—Alec solo se comporta de esa manera por la influencia de Jace, son unos idiotas ambos y cuando los vea…—

—Bueno pero ese cuando los vea lo dejaras para después, ahora mismo tu padre requiere de la presencia de sus hijos en el comedor

La chica resignada al escuchar el pedido de su padre, asiente la cabeza y dejando el vestido arruinado en el piso de su habitación bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su madre ambas se dirigen al comedor real

* * *

Aun esta riendo a pesar de haber corrido al menos 1 kilometro asegurándose de separarse lo mas posible de la fierecilla Lightwood, a su lado esta su querido Parabati, el príncipe respirada entrecortadamente y tenia una expresión de pánico en su rostro mientras corría a su lado, el rubio solo pudo atinar a reir mas fuertemente, cuando llegaron a los jardines podían escucharse sus carcajadas mientras Alec intentaba recuperar el aliento

—Isabelle va a matarme—exclama con un poco de miedo Alexander al ver la gravedad de su travesura

Su amigo al lado de el hace un gesto con la mano—Relajate, tampoco es que quemamos su vestido de lentejuelas, solo manchamos unos centímetros de esa tela, ya veras que a la hora de la cena todo quedara en el olvido

Alec le recrimina con la mirada—Esta claro que no conoces a Izzy

—¿De que hablas?-se ofende Jace—Izzy es como mi hermana la conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano

El pelinegro resopla ante sus palabras—Lo único que conoces mejor que la palma de tu mano es la sala de entrenamiento Jace

El rubio se encoge de hombros como si aquello no tuviera importancia—No es mi culpa que mis habilidades de lucha sea tan espectaculares

El príncipe viendo como varios guardias se acercan se endereza e intenta regular su respiración tratando de mostrar el porte del que habla su padre

—Su alteza, el Rey solicita de su presencia en la sala del comedor inmediatamente—le informa Jon Cartwright altivamente orgulloso al parecer de hacer la tarea

—Lamerle los pies al príncipe no hara que te nombren Comandante Cartwright—se burla Jace del chico que ahora se ha sonrojado

Alec mira de reojo al rubio con ganas de reírse pero solo asiente firmemente a los dos guardias y al ver que estos se marchan golpea en el hombro a su mejor amigo que ha vuelto a desternillarse de risa

El pelinegro mira al chico de manera intensa, el jamas pensó que conseguiría un Parabatai, su padre decía que los grandes cazadores de sombras tenían uno y que era considerado un gran bendición a aquellos que lo tenían, ese vinculo que se formaba solo era capaz de romperse con la muerte de uno de los cazadores y según su padre suponía un gran dolor para uno de ellos

Distraido en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de Jace en su hombro haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta al palacio

Alexander asiente aun desconcertado y avanza hacia el lugar, el rubio se queda rezagado vigilando el lugar buscando algo que tal vez no este allí, su mirada se detiene en los muros, a pesar del tiempo que paso aun podían verse las partes ennegrecidas por el fuego y los establos aun estaban en etapa de recuperación a causa de la destrucción que hubo en la Caída

Corriendo detrás de Alec se adentra en el palacio, avanzando por el piso pulido de mármol resonando sus botas de combate sobre el, delante de el su Parabatai avanza con las manos vueltas en puños y la espalda recta, su cardigan negro marca su espalda y brazos, sus pantalones beige y sus botas marrones se ven impecables, Jace sabe muy bien que el ojis azules se encuentra sobre una gran presión constantemente a causa del Rey y casi todos los que lo rodeaban ya que esperaban de el mucho mas de lo que se puede pedir

Llegando al comedor pudieron escuchar la voz de Robert Lightwood gritar y no precisamente de alegría

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?—grito el hombre de ojos azules destellando rabia

Frente a el se encontraba un guardia de la prisión Jail Idris temblando ante la furia de su Rey y temiendo repetir las palabras que su mayor le ha mandado a comunicar

—A-a-anoche hubo u-una fuga, e-escaparon dos v-va-vampiros Majestad—tartamudeo el joven

El Rey sobre su silla a la cabeza de la mesa presiona dos dedos contra su nariz frunciendo el ceño intentando aclarar sus pensamientos

— ¿Cómo diablos paso esto?—reclama el hombre— ¿Qué acaso no les pago para que se encarguen de que ninguna sabandija asquerosa salga de allí?

Jace siente que Alec se tensa a su lado mientras escuchan la conversación, el esta un poco inquieto ya que la fuga de dos vampiros es bastante grave considerando que Jail Idris fue construido justo después de la guerra dispuesto a encerrar ciertos subterráneos que convenía mantenerlos con vida, muchos de los que estaban allí encerrados eran brujos poderosos y jefes de clanes de vampiros y hombres lobo, hubo incluso un tiempo en que allí se encontraba el Rey de la Cortenoseelie pero este murió en una ejecución publica hace algunos meses, la única que quedaba era la Reina la cual se le tenía vigilada con extrema seguridad

— ¡¿Quiénes?!—exigió Robert al pequeño guardia

—F-fueron Alexei De Quincey y- y Raphael Santiago Mi-i Señor

— ¿Atraparon a alguien?¿Al menos a los que los ayudaron a escapar?—exigió

El guardia sorprendido pregunta

— ¿Usted piensa que lo ayudaron señor?

El Rey sintiendo que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, se levanta bruscamente de su silla haciendo que esta caiga al suelo, el pequeño guardia de ojos mieles retrocede con pavor, Robert ignorándolo avanza hasta sus guardias, les comunica algo en voz baja y luego hace un gesto hacia el joven en la habitación

Sale del comedor con pasos largos y firmes, cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de el una voz femenina se escucha detrás de Jace y Alec provocando que estos saltaran del miedo

—¿Qué rayos hacen?—Exclama exasperada Isabelle al ver a su hermano y a su mejor amigo agazapados junto al marco viendo hacia el interior del salón

Estos se levantan en un salto y miran asustados a la princesa que solo alza un ceja ante su actitud sospechosa, cruzada de brazos mira hacia el comedor y se sorprende al ver que esta vacio

— ¿Han visto a padre? Madre me dijo que nos estaba esperando, ella se fue al despacho a responder unas cartas y …—mira a los muchachos frente a ella examinándolos, Jace la mira con nerviosismo mientras Alec ni siquiera lo hace

Suspirando toma la mano de los chicos y los arrastra hasta la habitación mas cercana que resulta ser un armario de escobas, los chicos se quejan pero luego callan al ver la mirada de su hermana sobre ellos

—Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos inútiles han descubierto que los tiene actuando de manera más estúpida de lo normal?

Izzy cruzada de brazos mira a ambos jóvenes dispuesta a obtener respuestas asi fuera a la fuerza

Alec mira a Jace indeciso sobre si era seguro contarle lo que habían oído a su hermana, el rubio mira a Isabelle que los ve impaciente y bastante severa, asintiendo al príncipe este se dispone a contar lo ocurrido

—Escuchamos a padre discutir con un guardia que venia de Ciudad de Hueso, decía que hubo una fuga en Jail Idris—Al ver la mirada sorprendida de Izzy habla antes de que esta lo interrumpa—El hombre dijo que fueron dos vampiros, y bueno si yo fuera padre también estuviera muy molesto

Izzy sin comprender mira a Jace que habla sombrío—Los vampiros fueron Alexei De Quincey y Raphael Santiago

La princesa abre los ojos como platos y se tapa la boca con las manos sorprendia y exclama

—Pero ellos son los jefes de dos de los clanes más poderosos de vampiros que hay, ¿Cómo es que los dejaron escapar?

Jace se encogió de hombros—El Rey dice que alguien los ha ayudado

Isabelle sacude la cabeza—¿Pero quien…?—

—Por favor Izzy, tu has oído como yo los rumores…—le exclama el rubio

Alec lo mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza—¿Es enserio? ¿Acaso tienes 3 años Jace? Esos son cuentos para niños no mas—

—Oh vamos Alec, esos subterráneos no escaparon asi sin mas, alguien de afuera tuvo que ayudarles—exclama la princesa frunciendo el ceño pensando

—Bueno si pero alla a creer sobre las historias de….—vuelve a explicar el príncipe

—Tiene mas sentido creer esas historias a decir que un Nephilim los ha ayudado—estable Jace seriamente

Ambos hermanos se callan y lo miran sorprendidos

Izzy duda antes de hablar—¿En serio piensas que en esa isla se ocultan todos?

El rubio sonrie—No lo pienso, lo se

Su parabatai interrumpe la conversacion—Muy bien—dice rindiéndose el chico—¿Qué pruebas tienes -además de los estúpidos rumores- que todos los subterráneos que no están muertos se ocultan en Ciudad de Fuego Celestial?

Jace sonríe abiertamente envio un escalofrio por la espalda del príncipe y la princesa

—Se los mostrare el viernes, a media noche


	3. Amar es Destruir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con las edades 
> 
> George Lovelace (Como recuerdan este era un compañero de Simon en la Academia): 17 años  
> Christopher "Kit" Herondale: 13 años

Caminaba por los pasillos con una mano sobre su espada en la cadera y la otra se balanceaba de lado a lado mientras silbaba tranquilamente, saludaba con la cabeza a los guardias apostados en las puertas de las habitaciones principales, al salir a la entrada alzo una mano hacia el chofer que le devolvió el gesto

Sonriendo se acerca hasta la puerta principal resguardada por varios guardias, les hace una seña y las pesadas puertas de madera se abren lentamente, cuando sale camina por el pequeño puente que une el Castillo con el resto de la isla

Al llegar a la calle principal camina hasta Taki’s, un restaurante que antes era dirigido por submundos, ahora después de su expulsión es llevado por Amatis Graymark, la cual fue degrada de posición ya que su hermano se volvió un licántropo y anteriormente era el parabatai de Valentine

Ingreso al lugar y saludo a varias personas que conocía de vista, pudo ver que al fondo del lugar se hallaba Aline Penhallow hablando con un guardia al que Jace pudo reconocer como el chico nuevo, creo que se llamaba Hans o Harry, no recordaba realmente el nombre, cuando lo presentaron estaba muy ocupado pensando en que bien se vio en el espejo esa mañana

Se sento en la barra y pidió un omelet junto con jugo de mango, por el Angel, como amaba los mangos, en realidad era la única fruta que realmente le gustaba, pensó en tener una planta de ello en el palacio

Aun pensando sobre como tener un árbol de mango en su cuarto, alguien se sento a su lado haciéndole girar la cabeza, con las manos sobre la mesa George Lovelace lo miraba con sus ojos marrones desconfiados

Suspirando, miro a la camarera y le pidió un whiskey en las rocas, después de tomar un buen trago, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano habla

— ¿Qué quieres de mi Herondale?—exige incomodo el muchacho

Jace haciéndose el desentendido mira hacia los lados— ¿Me hablas a mi?

George exasperado aprieta los labios—Estoy hablando en serio, sabes muy bien que tengo prohibido el contacto contigo o Christopher

El rubio sonríe de lado y toma de su jugo, luego mira el vaso extrañado— ¿Sabes? Creo que esto no es jugo de mango

El castaño pone los ojos al cielo y niega con la cabeza—No has cambiado nada Jace

El rubio ríe suavemente mientras pica su omelet—Tu tampoco Lovelace

Al rato, George se levanta y camina hacia la salida reflejando su cansancio y estrés por la situación, camina unos cuantos pasos con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, luego en el primer callejón cruza, allí hay unos cuantos botes de basura y los edificios que lo rodean son una panadería y una agencia de viajes

 _Como si hubiera tantos lugares a donde ir_ , piensa sarcástico el chico

Luego se voltea al escuchar pasos, ve como el llamado chico de oro se acerca a el tranquilamente como si estuviera caminando por una plaza, se planta en frente y le mira confundido

— ¿Sabías que tus ojos se ven verdes con la luz del sol?

George resopla exasperado— ¿Podemos darnos prisa? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasar mi mañana contigo

Jace alza un dedo y sonrie—Oh mi querido amigo ahí es donde te equivocas, dudo mucho que encuentres otra persona que te proporcione tal compañía como la mia

El castaño que ha decidido ignorar la arrogancia que sale de los poros del chico saca de su abrigo un sobre cerrado el cual el papel se ve viejo y arrugado

Se lo pasa al guardia con expresión neutra, Jace alza las cejas y lo recibe, guardándoselo instantáneamente en su chaqueta azul rey, George frunce el ceño y volteando a los lados para ver si alguien los escucha

—Mira, no puedo seguir haciendo esto durante un tiempo, se está empezando a ver sospechoso que me mensajee tanto con personas de afuera—explica el muchacho pasando una mano por su rostro, luego se acerca mas y susurra—Además que con la persona que hablo ha empezado a cuestionar por qué tantas preguntas

Jace asiente y palmea el hombro del chico, y se acerca un instante a su oído

—Recuerda el por qué aun no estas en una celda en lo profundo del castillo Lovelace, comprare tu excusa por un tiempo pero sabes que me debes más de lo que tienes

Luego sin darle oportunidad de replicar al joven, el guardia Herondale se aleja con pasos relajados como si antes no hubiera estado contrabandeando información con un chico cuya familia había decaído después de la Guerra

Era cierto que muchas familias no habían podido continuar con sus vidas normales de nobles, muchos de ellos por haber apoyado al Rey Morgenstern se encontraban en actual vergüenza e incluso muchos de ellos eran actuales enemigos de la Corona, como los Fairchild

Claro que Jace podía comprender aquello, después de todo fue a su hija a quien asesinaron brutalmente los Lightwood

Reviso su reloj y vio que aún le quedaba al menos media hora antes de que comenzara su turno, después de pensarlo un poco decidio que la mejor idea era que fuera a visitar a su querida abuela, tenia varias cosas que preguntarle

Y lamentablente tendría que encontrarse con el otro chico que junto a el llevaban lo ultimo de su línea familiar

Christopher Herondale, o como todos le decían Kit

* * *

—Pero mira quien recordó que tiene familia—dice una mujer entrada ya en sus años, su cabello opaco rubio lo llevaba en un apretado y elegante moño, usaba su mejores ropas de color gris plomo, las líneas alrededor de su boca y ojos reflejaban su edad avanzada además de la amargura que llevaba en su cuerpo según Jace

— ¿Quién anda ahí abuela?—dice una voz desde dentro de la casa, el rubio sospecha que se encuentra en cocina devorando el pastel de carne que su abuela tiende a hacer los miércoles

—Nadie importante cariño, solo el niño impertinente que me encargue de criar—responde Imogen palmeando la mejilla de su nieto mientras este ingresaba en la mansión con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro

—También es un gusto volver a verte abuela—replica Jace cortante examinando el lugar como si nunca hubiera estado allí

Voltea a la derecha y ve apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta a un adolescente de quince años con la boca llena de comida y en su mano un plato vacio

Sus ojos azules centellearon al tiempo de hablar

—Asi que el idiota está aquí, ¿Dime, acaso te han despedido del Castillo porque se dieron cuenta de lo inútil que eres?—exclama sonriendo abiertamente el chico mientras terminaba de tragar

Jace alza una ceja ante su falta de modales, como se notaba que aquel muchacho no había sido educado bajo la mano dura de Imogen Herondale que le envio una mirada desagradable al verlo hablar con la boca llena

El rubio suspirando tratando de calmar sus ganas de largarse de allí camina hasta la cocina pasando de largo de su querido primo

—Ya quisieras tu ser tan asombroso como yo—exclama el joven mientras tomaba asiento en la barra, apoya los codos en la encimera pero los retira casi instantáneamente al tiempo en que su abuela le golpea la nuca dirigiéndose a la vinera

—Oh vamos, el que seas increíblemente arrogante no te hace especial primo, solo te hace lucir como un imbécil—repone Christopher al tiempo que toma asiento a su lado y se dispone a servirse mas del horrible pastel

Jace se pasa una mano por el cabello y rueda los ojos—Solo porque a ti te hayan criado como un mundano y seas prácticamente inservible no quiere decir que todos seamos de esa forma Kit

El joven abre la boca aun con comida en la boca dando una vista desagradable, este se dispone a gritar cuando justo la mujer de la casa entra en la habitación y les dirige una mirada a ambos jóvenes que los hace sentirse mínimos ante ella

Kit por su parte termina de masticar y tragar, mientras Jace se revisa las uñas como si nada a su alrededor importara. En frente ellos Imogen toma un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto y analiza con su mirada a su nieto

—Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Jonathan?

El rubio fingiendo estar ofendido replica— ¿Qué acaso no puedo estar aquí solo por el placer de su encantadora compañía?

La mujer bufa por lo bajo y Jace puede notar que aunque quiere rodar los ojos no lo hace ya que según Imogen aquello era una maña horrible de gente sin modales

No, Imogen Herondale era la mismísima imagen de la buena apariencia y cortesía, incluso mejor que la Familia Real

Esta lo contempla con ojos suspicaces

—Muy bien—suspira Jace, luego señala a su primo con el dedo—Pero este tendrá que largarse si quieres que hable

Kit abre la boca mas que ofendido, pero el grito no ha llegado a salir cuando su abuela lo echa del cuarto

—Sal de aquí Christopher, de todos modos ya tu te ibas cuando Jonathan apareció

El chico frunce el ceño en disgusto pero Jace sabe que a pesar de toda su impertinencia y mala educación, nadie nunca refutaba a Imogen, ni siquiera su recién descubierto nieto que tendía a ser muy respondón

Kit sale de la habitación arrastrando los pies y se escucha como sube las escaleras seguro hacia su habitacioin

Imogen ahora se dirige a su nieto que la ve con una expresión seria, y teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Jace aquello que le fuera a decir debía tener importancia

—Me preguntaba—divago un poco— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre ciertas fugas de prisión que han ocurrido recientemente?

La mujer rubia alza una ceja y sonríe mientras toma un poco de vino— ¿Acaso en el Castillo los tratan como ignorantes que has venido aquí a pedir información?

Jace rueda los ojos mientras su abuela hace un sonido de reprimenda—Sabes que si me dieran la información que YO quiero no estuviera aquí, así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto

—Muy bien, no hace falta que te enojes—suspira la señora—Es cierto que últimamente ha habido fugas, el periódico TMI ha estado ocultando las fugas, porque si—señalo antes de que su nieto la interrumpiera—Han sido varias en estos últimos meses, lo que pasa es que el Rey no quiere preocupar a sus querido pueblo con noticias tan insignificantes como esas

“Por lo que han dicho en el Consejo o lo que he escuchado mientras visitaba Ciudad de Hueso, ha habido un total de 15 fugas oficiales, se dice que más personas se han escabullido de Jail Idris pero nada es seguro, la gran mayoría son brujos y vampiros que aprovechan la oscuridad para escabullirse, yo digo que es una suerte que la Reina Seelie no haya logrado huir aun

Jace frunce el ceño ante lo dicho por su abuela, ¿Asi que al menos mas de 15 subterráneos habían huido de Jail Idris y se dirigían a ¿Dónde?

—¿Dónde crees que se encuentran ahora?

La mujer se encoge de hombros—Ahogados en el océano, en las Tierras de la Sombra o en Port Français, que es el único lugar ahora donde aceptan a los submundos ahora

El chico se rasca la barbilla y duda un momento, pero sabe que es la única forma de verficar aquello—¿Y no crees que…Están en Ciu-?

Imogen lo interrumpe con una carcajada—Por supuesto que no creo esos estúpidos rumores cariño y tu tampoco deberías por que no son mas que eso—Hace un gesto de desde con la mano—Pateticos rumores de los fanáticos Morgenstern que corren por las calles

El rubio asiente solemne y siente como la carta en el interior de su chaqueta le quema la piel, se sobresalta un poco al sentir la mano de su abuela sobre la suya, esta lo mira con cautela

—No debes preocuparte cariño, que unos pocos monstruos hayan escapado no suponen peligro alguno, después de todo si realmente estuvieran en aquel lugar maldito no lograrían sobrevivir ni un día

Jonathan sonríe forzadamente y asiente tratando de convencer a su abuela que no se equivocaba en nada

Por supuesto no logro convencerse a si mismo


End file.
